1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technique for providing a diagnostic function for an apparatus such as a television signal receiver, and more particularly, to a terminal sharing arrangement that enables output terminals of an apparatus to be used for outputting signals such as audio signals, and also for providing a diagnostic function.
2. Background Information
Diagnostic information is often needed from certain apparatuses such as television signal receivers or other devices in order to investigate and/or analyze the cause and/or nature of a condition and/or problem associated with an apparatus. For example, diagnostic information may be used by a technician to debug hardware and/or software issues related to an apparatus during a field service call. Diagnostic information may also be used for other purposes, such as to aid in software development for an apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which diagnostic information can be readily obtained from an apparatus.
One technique for enabling diagnostic information to be readily obtained from an apparatus is to provide one or more dedicated connector terminals through which the diagnostic information may be provided to an external device, such as a computer. This approach, however, may not be desirable since the addition of one or more dedicated connector terminals to an apparatus may not be feasible for various reasons such as cost, appearance, security, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique for enabling diagnostic information to be obtained from an apparatus such as a television signal receiver that avoids the foregoing problems, and thereby is capable of providing diagnostic information without using one or more dedicated connector terminals. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.